Taking Chances
by Ms Fanpire
Summary: Life's all about taking chances, right? Newly single Bella heads off on what turns out to be the trip of a lifetime where her friends cross paths with Edward and co.Drabble fic, canon couples. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at a drabble fic, originally I had posted this a while ago with much longer chapters but decided that in terms of updating a drabble would be much easier to work on; so please go easy on me!**

**This fic will have no angst whatsoever, but there will be a little drama, plenty of humour and a lot of romance. M is the rating for now due to the language and situations; I haven't yet made up my mind about writing a lemon so if you are at all interested in collaborating with me to write one send me a message.**

**All the usual suspects will appear along with some characters that seem to be sometimes forgotten in fan fiction and they will be OOC (out of character) slightly. **

_**Summary**_

_**Life's all about taking chances right? Sick of wasting her time in a dead end relationship Bella Swan decides to take a chance and dump her immature boyfriend to find something more meaningful. Edward Cullen's best friend is about to marry a woman he doesn't truly love and instead of celebrating at his bachelor party he's drowning his sorrows. The two groups collide during a weekend trip to Las Vegas; relationships are tested and new friendships are formed. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters.**

This was definitely not how I imagined my day going when I dragged my ass out of bed this morning, somewhat reluctantly I might add as I remembered the tasks I had set myself for the day. Number one was submitting the final draft of my weekly column to Felix, my fabulously camp boss, editor of Eclipse Entertainment magazine. I had been up until the ass crack of dawn this morning writing and re-writing until I was happy with the final product. I could only pray that Felix would be as happy with it as I was.

The second task of the day was what brought me here, the middle of Jacob Black's poorly decorated living room, where I was currently rooted to the floor in a state of complete shock.

"Bells?" Jacob asked uncertainly staring up at me.

Suddenly aware that I had been gaping at him rudely for the past few minutes, I snapped my mouth. Running my hands through my long, chocolate brown hair the way I always did when I was stressed or in this case uncomfortable, I willed myself to find the right words to answer his question. This however proved impossible as right now words simply failed me.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably to kneel on his other knee on the hard wooden floor. "Bella will you marry me?" His tone did little to mask his irritation which was a stark contrast to the cocky, self-assured one he had used 3 minutes previous.

I felt a bubble of laughter rising in my chest that I desperately tried to control, not exactly the most appropriate reaction to the current situation. But seriously he had to be kidding, right?

Surely this must be some kind of joke; I mean I wasn't even aware that our relationship was serious enough for this, Jacob was hardly the type. You know the kind of guy that wants to settle down and in the beginning I was okay with that. Probably because I was blinded by the fact that he's incredibly hot, I'm not exaggerating he's super sexy, totally ripped.

We had a lot of fun together but now I was ready to move forward with my life and Jacob didn't really fit anymore. In hind sight we should have never crossed the line between just friends and being something more. It probably would have suited us a hell of a lot better than the messed up situation we were in now.

I wanted something more solid, serious, dependable and I knew damn well that I wasn't going to get that with Jacob.

He was unreliable, I couldn't even count the amount of times (because there were just so damn many) he had stood me up and of course I _never_ got an apology. Jacob would spout off some ridiculous excuse then flash me his megawatt smile, because he knew he'd gotten away with it, _again._

Secondly, he's freakishly hot; silky, cropped black hair, russet coloured skin, (thanks to his Quileute ancestry) and over six foot five. Most girls wouldn't see this as being a bad thing, quite the opposite but the problem was that he knowsjust how hot he is and as a result is absolutely in _love_ with himself.

Lastly Jacob Black was a major flirt; he loved attention and getting his over inflated ego stroked. He was completely inappropriate, flirting with waitresses when we went out for dinner, making sexual remarks to bar tenders while standing beside me and basically just outright staring at random girls that walked past him, flashing _that _smile and throwing in a wink.

All in all he was really just a total douche and he didn't possess any traits one looks for in a significant other. I had no idea what possessed me to ever start a relationship with the giant idiot in the first place, let alone stay in said relationship for this long. And now _he _was proposing to _me? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi there! Sorry for the long delay in updating, I had uploading issues and my internet decided to crap out on me! **

**To make up for it there will be three new chapters tonight, read on and let me know what you think.**

**Ps don't forget to press the little button and tell me what you think =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters.**

"Are you going to say anything?" Jacob demanded.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, a bubble of laughter burst from between my pursed lips causing Jake to glare at me.

"Tell me you're not serious? I break up with you and you _propose?_" I was incredulous and was having a hard time believing all of this.

I kept waiting for someone to jump out from behind the sofa and say 'Punk'd!' or 'Pranked' or whatever the hell the name of that stupid show was that Jacob watched all the damn time. But there was no one there, believe me I'd already checked. I took a moment to take another quick glance around the room hoping to spy some secret hidden cameras.

"Of course I'm being serious" Jacob waved the small velvet box capturing my attention once more.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I won't marry you" I told him still fighting back the laughter, "I _can't _marry you."

"Why not?" he demanded, he was clearly pissed off.

I stared at him with disbelief, had he really not listened to a single word I had said before he rushed off to his room and return _the ring_. "Because I want to break up, I don't want this anymore" I sighed no longer bothering to hide my exasperation. "Whatever this is we have going on, it just isn't working" I continued gesturing wildly. Also I really wasn't keen on the idea of marrying a man who still behaved like a teenage boy but I thought telling him that might be just a tad insensitive right now.

Jacob continued to look at me in confusion, yep definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed but still a tool no less. Clearly I was going to have to spell it out for him.

"We're over Jake, I'm sorry but I'm just not happy anymore" I said softly. I was trying really hard to let him down gently but he wasn't making it easy.

"We haven't even been together very long" I added; I knew I should just keep my damn mouth shut but I just couldn't help myself. I did have a point though, we had only been together for about a year, give or take a week or two.

"Yeah I know" Jacob looked at me like I was stupid.

"And you really want to get married?" I asked him being the nosy bitch that I am.

"Not really" Jacob shrugged.

I sighed in relief, wait…. What the hell? He _didn't _want to marry me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You know the drill… read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters.**

I was surprised by this revelation and admittedly a little pissed off. Completely unreasonable considering I turned him down but still I felt wounded.

"Why did you ask then?" I demanded.

"I thought that was what you wanted" he shrugged again.

I frowned at him, when had we discussed marriage ever? "And why would you buy a ring?" I questioned eyes narrowed, my curiosity getting the better of me because something just didn't add up.

Jacob looked sheepish, "I uh."

"You already had the ring?"

He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Geez Jacob what the fuck?" I yelled, "You're proposing to me with a second hand ring?"

"Well technically it's not _second hand_" he explained, "I never did end up proposing to Lauren."

Lauren was Jacob's ex from our high school days, back when we were friends and sex hadn't complicated things. I knew they had been serious but I didn't think they were _that _serious, mainly because I had assumed that they were just together as a result of uncontrollable teenage hormones. My reasoning behind that theory was that I just could not fathom why he would want to date her in the first place. Lauren was and still is a bitch, pretty much your stereotypical high school queen bee, popular, a total whore and evil.

I couldn't believe he had bought her a ring! I wondered briefly what possessed him to do such an idiotic thing, furthermore that he had kept it and was now trying to pass it off to me. Seriously this guy had no fucking clue so I decided to tell him just that.

"Jacob here's a handy hint next time you propose to a girl don't propose using a ring that was meant to be for your ex, it's tacky and quite frankly just insulting" my tone dripping with venom.

"So you're turning me down because of the second hand ring?"

I shook my head and laughed, he really was a Neanderthal. "No Jacob I'm turning you down because we're over."

He didn't answer, but I was treated to his gold fish impersonation once again.

"Goodbye and good luck and all that." I closed the front door before he had a chance to say another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: R and R pretty pretty please =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters.**

We were all shaking with laughter and Alice was laughing so hard there were tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie screeched loudly.

"I wish!" I laughed along with them. "He actually tried to propose with a ring he bought for his ex-girlfriend."

It was Saturday night, only a few hours after I had broken up with Jacob and I was feeling oddly at ease about the whole thing. I knew I had made the right decision in breaking up with Jacob, I just didn't have the right kind of feelings towards him to warrant being in a relationship.

Deep down he felt the same way, even if he wasn't willing to admit it to himself. I was doubtful he was nursing a broken heart, it was more likely that he was at a bar, using the story of today's events to gain a sympathy fuck like that man whore that he was.

I on the other hand was not slutting myself around every bar in central Seattle looking for anything with a cock to fill the position Jake had vacated. I was having a girl's night, which involved my best friends plus _a lot_ of cocktails.

Joining me in celebrating my newly minted single status were my roommates Alice and Rosalie, along with Leah and Angela.

I met Alice and Rose during my freshman year at the University of Washington, Seattle; Alice and I had been assigned to share a dorm room together while Rose saved me from a senior with grabby hands at a frat party.

Leah and Angela I had known for a lot longer as we attended Forks High School together, plus Leah was in a pretty serious relationship with my older brother Paul.

Once I had finished telling them about the Jacob incident, we topped up our glasses and settled back in the living room.

"I think that we should celebrate your break up with Jacob" Alice informed me taking a sip.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I raised my glass giving it a little shake.

"I mean in a more fitting way, with _style_" Alice explained her face breaking into a devious smile. She always smiled like that when she had a plan and knowing Alice it would be elaborate, extravagant or knowing her, both

"I agree, but what exactly have you got in mind?" Rose questioned, her curiosity evident.

"Something with lots of alcohol I hope" Leah giggled twirling a cocktail umbrella between her fingers.

"Of course" Alice was still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

I frowned at her, "Come on then pixie out with it."

"Well I was thinking maybe a little weekend trip to Vegas would be rather fitting" Alice looked around the group, gaging the reaction.

"Fuck yes!" Rose cried doing a little fist pump.

I could do Vegas,, "I am so in!"

"Me too" Leah and Angela chimed in.

"I was hoping you'd all say that" Alice said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well ladies this is what you've all been waiting for….. Edward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Can you believe Jasper's getting married in two weeks?" I asked Emmett flopping down on the sofa beside him and cracking open a beer.

Emmett shook his head, "Do you reckon he'll actually go through with it though?"

"Honestly I really don't know" I answered truthfully.

"I fucking hope not" Emmett replied taking a swig of his beer, "Maria is the biggest fucking bitch I have ever met, she already makes Jazz's life a living hell. Can you imagine how much worse it'll be when they're married?"

I wish I could say that Emmett was kidding, that he was over exaggerating the fact, but sadly he wasn't. I still couldn't understand why Jasper was marrying someone like Maria when there were plenty more fish in the sea, ones that weren't completely insane psycho's.

"Poor bastard."

Emmett hummed in agreement, "Damn straight he's a poor bastard, are you sure she's not drugging him into submission? He never used to be this self-destructive or this fucking stupid."

It was a bit of an ongoing theory between the two of us that Maria was slipping drugs into Jasper's food; it was the only reasonable explanation we could come up with as to why he was with her.

"Who knows what she's capable of" I replied swallowing another mouthful of beer. "But what can we do though?"

"Make sure he has the _best_ damn bachelor party Vegas has ever seen" Emmett grinned at me. "I still cannot believe how much of a big deal she made out of us taking him there."

I raised my eyebrow, "Did you really expect anything less from her?"

Emmett snorted, "I guess not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: It's great to see so many people adding this story to their favourites! Thanks people =) **

**Please read and review and let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters**

**Edward's Point of View**

Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock are my roommates; I'd known Emmett since kindergarten when we both showed up on the first day wearing Superman T-shirts. Emmett decided that meant we were meant to be best friends and so we were and have been ever since. Emmett is loud, cheerful, always joking around and at times a little inappropriate. But despite that I know I can count on him and that he always has my back.

We met Jasper during our second to last year of high school; he transferred halfway through the school year from Austin, Texas with his parents Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. He was pretty shy back then (and kind of still is) so Emmett and I took him under our wing and the rest is history. Jasper's always been the more reserved one of our group, quiet, observant, a real thinker and according to women a real southern gentleman. I'm not shitting you, chicks loved his southern drawl and apparently cowboys were a serious turn on. Who'd have thought?

Anyway after school we all went off to college together, all choosing to attend the University of Washington in Seattle, Jasper majoring in Engineering, Emmett in Sport and Education and me with a degree in Music and Commerce.

Now Jasper works as a high paid engineer for a building company while Emmett teaches Physical Education at the local high school. It's oddly fitting considering Emmett is just a big child himself. I work for Breaking Dawn records as a talent scout while I work my way up to actually being an agent that gets to represent and sign up new singers and bands.

"What does he even see in her anyway?" Emmett mused breaking me from my thoughts, "I mean yeah she's kind of hot I guess but she just doesn't seem like she's worth all the trouble."

"Fuck knows Em" I replied shrugging my shoulders. Emmett was right though, Maria wasn't worth all the trouble. Jasper met her in a club one night when he was blind drunk and was immediately enamoured with her. For the first six months or so she was actually really nice and we all used to hang out as a group a lot. But then her hidden controlling, high maintenance side came out to play and we discovered just how much of a bitch she really was. Still for some reason Jasper stuck around and just a few months ago proposed to her. Fuck knows why, to hazard a guess I'd say he's just _too _nice to dump her bitchy ass.

"Maybe the sex is just that good" he pondered.

I snorted, "If you're into rough and aggressive sex then yeah."

"She'd probably claw your eyes out if you didn't give her an orgasm."

Honestly I'd rather claw my own eyes out than think about Maria in that way, I shuddered at the thought. "I wouldn't put it past her, do you remember that time she asked him to go and buy her tampons and when he bought the wrong ones she threw a high heeled shoe at him?"

Emmett nodded, "That left one nasty looking bump on his forehead, I remember we went to the pub that night and he told everyone bumped his head while working underneath his car."

"Can you blame him? How would he have ever lived it down if everyone had found out his girlfriend did it?"

"Poor stupid bastard" Emmett said sadly, "Speaking of Jasper, where the hell is he anyway? He was supposed to be here an hour ago and the games gonna start soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's reading my little story, please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Read on for more Edward =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters**

**Edward's Point of View**

Emmett question was answered when we heard the sound of Jasper's keys in the front door. "I know I'm late guys, sorry" Jasper apologised walking into the room and collapsing on the sofa beside me.

"All good man. Beer?" Emmett offered.

"Yeah man thanks" Jasper took the bottle from Emmett gratefully and took along swig.

"Where were you anyway?" Emmett questioned quirking an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Maria wanted to go over some last minute wedding plans" Jasper answered looking thoroughly irritated.

Emmett and I nodded knowingly, neither of us voiced our opinions about Maria, Jasper knew we didn't like her since she began to show her true colours. We didn't even need to say anything because Jasper just _knew; _he was that kind of guy. I guess you'd call it intuitive.

"Every single freaking day she turns into more and more of a Bridezilla" Jasper groaned holding his head in his hands.

I quirked an eyebrow at Emmett, maybe Jasper was just completely blind when it came to Maria. From what I had seen she had been a Bridezilla from the moment he got down on one knee.

"Man she's probably just stressed about the wedding" Emmett offered, "You know what chicks are like with those kinds of things."

Jasper raised his head to look at Emmett, "Maybe" he sighed looking unconvinced.

"Don't worry about it Jazz" I patted him on the back. I changed the subject, "Are you looking forward to Vegas next weekend?"

"Fuck yes, like you wouldn't believe. Are Garrett and Demetri still coming?"

Garrett is dating my older sister Kate and had been for the past few years while Demetri was one of my work colleagues.

I nodded, "Garrett has been driving my sister crazy these past couple of weeks by talking about nothing else but next weekend and you know Demetri, he's never one to miss a party and a chance to get his gamble on."

Jasper finally cracked a small smile and chuckled quietly.

"It's going to be fucking awesome Jazz, you'll see" Emmett winked.

Jasper groaned, "Please tell me he hasn't booked a stripper?"

Emmett had desperately wanted to but Jasper wasn't into that kind of thing, which was fair enough because I was of the same frame of mind. Plus Maria was one of these people who found out about _everything_, if she wasn't part Spanish I would have sworn she was a Russian spy or something. She would _kill_ Jasper if any strippers were involved in next weekend's plans.

"Chill Jazz, I swear I didn't book one man. I'm hurt you'd even think that I would break my promise to you, one of my best friends" Emmett pretended to look hurt and clutched at his chest.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Okay I believe you."

"Good" Emmett nodded crossing his arms, "But seriously Jazz it's going to be the best night of your life, you'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Double update for you all since RL got in the way of me posting over the last few days. And then when I finally could had the time I couldn't login in to FF, argh!**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading Taking Chances, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am lovin' writing it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play with the characters**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Eduardo how was your weekend?" Demetri greeted me on Monday morning when I arrived at work.

Rolling my eyes the fucking stupid nickname he insisted on calling me and at him playing up his faint Italian accent, I poured myself a coffee before replying. "Not long enough, how was yours?"

"Same old same old" he shrugged, "Pretty quiet, I'm saving myself for this weekend."

I laughed, "In the whole time I've known you you've never had a _quiet _weekend, boozy lifestyle catching up on you?"

"No way Eddie I'm still in fine form" Demetri patted his chest, "Jane and Felix had this dinner party thing, I had to be on my _best_ behaviour" he rolled his eyes.

Jane is Demetri's older sister and Felix is her husband, they have been throwing these 'dinner parties'for years. According to Demetri they were just a ruse to try and set him up with all of Jane's single friends and acquaintances, one at a time of course. None of Jane's matchmaking attempts had been successful to date but that didn't stop her trying, she was determined. She'd even tried to set me up with her best friend Heidi, which had been a total fucking disaster.

I snorted, "Did you meet the future Mrs Demetri Volturi?"

"Jane wishes, speaking of that is Jasper still going through with this shit show?"

"Looks like it" I nodded, "Maria had got her claws in deep man."

Demetri also disliked Maria which was putting mildly, he _hated _her and she him. They had clashed from the first moment they met and despite Demetri's best efforts to be civil and smooth things over; Maria was having none of it.

"Who knows, maybe he'll meet the woman of his dreams in Vegas" Demetri raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe" I echoed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: We're back to Bella's point of view for this chappy and the Vegas weekend is just around the corner…**

**R & R. Pretty please!**

**As usual please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice was going full steam ahead with our plans to head to Vegas for my 'dumping Jacob Black celebration weekend', as she had named it. She had booked all five of us on a Friday afternoon flight direct from Seattle, Washington to Las Vegas, Nevada and by Tuesday morning had managed to book us a suite at the Bellagio.

Her excitement was infectious and I had to admit I was really looking forward to the weekend; it had been a while since I had gone away on vacation, even if it was only for two days.

Friday morning found me literally keeping one eye on the little clock on the bottom corner of my computer screen counting down the minutes until we headed for Sea Tac Airport.

"Morning Bella" Heidi's chirpy voice greeted me from the doorway of my office.

"Hey Heidi", I looked up from my computer screen, "Come in" I added.

"Sooo are you excited for the weekend?"

"Actually I'm really looking forward to it" I grinned at her giving her my full attention.

Heidi is part of Eclipse Entertainment Magazine's administration staff and despite the fact that she didn't actually work on my floor she always found time to come up and gossip.

"I bet, especially now that you gave Jacob the flick. Single and ready to mingle" Heidi winked and smiled suggestively.

"Seriously Heids does anyone even say that anymore?" I rolled my eyes at her unable to stop a grin from spreading across my face.

"Probably not, but speaking of Jacob have you heard from him at all?"

I groaned remembering the text message he had sent me the night previous.

"I'm taking that as a yes, now spill."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: As usual please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

"I am so fucked" Jasper groaned throwing himself onto an empty armchair.

I could already hazard a guess as to why this was without even asking and I'm certain her name starts with M….

"Maria has changed her mind about the whole Vegas trip; she thinks it's a _bad idea_" Jasper huffed angrily before I had a chance to respond.

Emmett re-entered the room with a bulk bag of Cheetos in his hands, "All I heard was the she devil's name so I'm guessing it's bad news" he commented shoving a handfuls of the cheesy snack into his mouth.

"Pretty bad" I nodded looking to Jasper to explain once more.

"She's decided I'm not _allowed _to go to Vegas with you guys" Jasper fumed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett growled, "Who the fuck does she think she is? Your _Mom_?"

"What's her reasoning?" I demanded. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jasper listen to her and miss out on his own bachelor party.

"According to her you guys are a bad influence and she's _concerned _that you'll both use the time I'm away from her to convince me to not marry her."

"What the fuck!" I yelled at the same time Emmett boomed "Damn right we will."

"Since when have I been a 'bad influence' on you?" I questioned flexing my fingers in apostrophes.

"Well not you really, more Emmett" he placated me causing Emmett to guffaw loudly.

"You better not bow out now man" Emmett warned, "Or I swear she'll pay for making you miss your bachelor party, I'll make a scene at the wedding."

I glanced at Jasper awaiting his response, I didn't doubt Emmett's threat for a second and I knew Jasper didn't either.

"Oh I'm still going" Jasper replied a wide grin spreading across his face, "Fuck it, I'll deal with the fall out _after_ the weekend."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: We're back to BPOV for this chapter =)**

**As usual please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

"He called just last night actually" I said, my teeth gritted together as I remembered what happened…..

_I snatched up my phone as it vibrated violently only just saving it from a trip off the kitchen counter to the tiled floor. I glanced at the lit up screen growling when I saw the name._

"_Easy tiger" Rose smirked, skirting around me to stir the pasta sauce before it began to burn._

"_It's Jacob" I snarled still glaring at my phone._

"_Let me answer it" Rose spun around giving my phone the stink eye, "I'll tell him where to stick it."_

_I chuckled as it finally stopped ringing, "no need" I said waving it in the air just as it began to buzz again._

"_Motherfucker" I muttered as I answered the call._

"_Hello Jacob" I stated holding my blackberry to my ear._

"_Missing me yet?" he questioned not bothering with a greeting, I could hear a slight slur in his speech. Drunk, ha what a surprise! Jacob was known for his party hard ways, seemed like being single had intensified that a little considering it was only half six._

"_Do you need something Jacob?" I sighed, the truth was I wasn't missing him and I kinda felt a little guilty._

"_Just wondering if you'd realised what a stupid mistake you made turning me down."_

_Oh hell no!_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Oh come on Bella, you know you'll never get with anyone as hot as me" he chuckled lightly, "I mean you've seen me, I'm hot."_

_I struggled to keep my temper in check, he was far more conceited than I had ever imagined and frankly I was rather insulted._

"_And that just confirms for me exactly why I broke up with you Jacob" I spat. "Trust me when I say it wouldn't be hard to find someone hotter than you that would be willing to get with me."_

"_You'll come crawling back" he mused._

"_Not if you were the last man left in the whole fucking universe!" I ended the call abruptly earning a cheer from Rose._

"What a fucking douche!" Heidi exclaimed. "He actually said that?"

"Oh yeah he did but just you wait, I'll prove him wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: As usual please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Yo Edward" Emmett knocked on the door frame of my room, his head appearing round the corner. "You all set man?"

"Yeah" I said over my shoulder pulling the zipper on my suitcase closed.

"Sa-weet" he grinned, "I'll check on Jazz then we can get this show on the road. OI JASPER!" Emmett boomed poking his head back around the frame and out into the hall way. "Hurry the fuck up and let's go."

Jasper rolled his suitcase to my door his cell glued to his ear, "Yeah I'll call you as soon as I land" he sighed.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No I wasn't just saying that because it's what you want to hear, I will call."

I could hear her shrill Spanish accent through the small phone speaker, she wasn't making it at all easy for him to leave, but once again that didn't surprise me.

"I promise I will call" he recited. "I promise."

"Oh for fucks sake" Emmett groaned attempting to snatch the phone from Jasper's hand.

Jasper swatted his hand away, "Look I've really got to go, I'll call" he promised once again before ending the call. "Alright let's go" he shoved his cell in his pocket.

"She really has your balls in a vice doesn't she?" I smirked.

Jasper scoffed, "That is not true."

"Don't worry man, this weekend is all about getting your balls back" Emmett patted him on his back reassuringly.

Muttering something under his breath Jasper grabbed his suitcase and made his way downstairs with Em and I in tow.

Half an hour later we made our way into the terminal at Sea Tac Airport, trying to spot Demetri ad Garrett in the crowd.

Emmett whistled low under his breath, "Do ya think they're on our flight?" he asked hopefully, nodding in the direction of a group of girls standing near the check in queue.

"That tall blonde is fucking sexy" he added unashamedly staring.

I glanced over at the group again, there were five of them obviously all travelling together. There was the statuesque blonde that Emmett was drooling over, a really short dark haired woman along with three other brunettes.

The brunette that had previously had her back to me spun around to check the departures board and holy fuck if she wasn't the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: As usual please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Are you ready yet?" Rose impatiently tapped her foot while watching Alice examine the contents of my suitcase.

"Yes" I answered on behalf of Alice snapping my suitcase shut narrowly avoiding trapping her fingers inside.

"Bitch" Alice muttered smirking at me, "Rosalie you know as well as I do that this trip is _very _important, Bella is celebrating being single again and rid of that bastard. Her wardrobe this weekend should reflect that fact."

Rose just rolled her eyes playfully, "C'mon bitches let's get this party started. The sooner we get on that plane the sooner I can start drinking."

"Good point" I quickly zipped up my suitcase and followed her out the door.

We fit our bags easily into the trunk of my jeep and made our way across town to pick up Leah and Angela before heading to the airport.

"I am so freaking excited" announced Leah shuffling quickly into the back seat to sit beside an equally excited Alice. "No offense Bells but as much as I love your brother it'll be nice to just get away from him for the weekend."

I glanced in the rear-view mirror, "None taken, he drove me insane growing up so I can only imagine he's gotten worse with age."

"Men suck" Rose added bluntly. She had only just broken up with her now ex-boyfriend a couple of months ago and had now swore of men forever. To be completely honest I didn't blame her, Royce was fucking asshole and I was beyond ecstatic when she finally kicked his to the curb.

"They all drive you insane; it's part of their master plan." Oh boy Rose was on a roll. "They act romantic and charming to get you in the sack and then bam!" she clapped her hands together, "the façade is dropped and they slowly begin to torture you with their fucking annoying habits until you cannot stand the sight of them."

"Hear hear" cheered Alice who decided to join in with Rose's man hating comparing Royce with her latest ex, Tyler, the entire way to Angela's and the airport.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Just a quick note, this chapter will also be Bella's point of view so I can catch up with Edward's and from then on each chapter should alternate. Well that's the plan anyway.**

**As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

After navigating our way through the slightly busy terminal we made our way to the check in desks, Alice rifled through her over-sized designer handbag producing five sets of travel documents.

I scanned my ticket, my eyes landing on the words printed on the line just underneath my name.

Letting out a low whistle Rose was the first to comment, "First class, _nice!_"

"These tickets must have cost you a small fortune" I pondered aloud as I turned around to check the departures board for our flight.

"Psh I told you were going to celebrate in style and I meant it" was her response, "You know first class serve free alcohol right?" she winked.

"Speaking of, the faster we get checked in the sooner I can get this part started" Rose interrupted.

I grinned at her, "What the hell are we waiting for then?" I grabbed my suitcase and wheeled in along to join the line of people waiting to check in.

"Holy fuckballs did you see that group of men over there?" Rosalie hissed at us as we came to a halt.

Alice hummed in agreement, "I would let that blonde cowboy do _unspeakable _things to me."

"Tell me about it! If that big, muscly one is on our flight I would seriously consider breaking my rule of fucking total strangers and join the mile high club."

I glanced at Rose, who had a ridiculous grin on her face and dreamy look in her eyes for the first time ever. I mean honestly Rose doesn't act this way about men, not even Royce who she was with for a damn long time.

'Where are they?" I questioned, my curiosity was piqued.

"You just missed them" Alice pouted; "They were just over there" she gestured in the general direction of where we had been standing not a few minutes beforehand.

_Fucking typical._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

The sexy brunette and her friends moved into the ever growing queue disappearing from our sight much to Emmett's dismay.

While we waited to check in Emmett talked endlessly about the mystery blonde, asking a million ridiculous questions out loud and repeatedly telling me how he was going to tap that if we were lucky enough to be on the same plane as her.

I tuned out after a while as Emmett's commentary became more explicit and focused my attention on the groom to be who was punching the little keys on his cell phone at an increasingly aggressive pace.

He sighed deeply shoving his phone into his pocket, "Maria" he rolled his eyes.

I figured.

"Giving you grief again?"

Jasper nodded gritting his teeth as his phone chirped again; "Like you wouldn't believe" he lowered his tone, "She never used to be like this, so fucking paranoid."

Oh I believed it and paranoia wasn't here problem. I bit my tongue and didn't comment.

Finally we made it to the front of the queue and still the brunette was nowhere in sight. I had to admit I was a little disappointed, fuck it I was really disappointed.

So was Emmett.

He made sure we all knew about it while we waited for the boarding call for our flight. I kept quiet instead choosing to listen to his incessant rambling and Jasper's phone ringing shrilly every two seconds indicating another message from his bitch of a bride to be.

After what seemed like an eternity we were called to board our flight, unfortunately we had seats in coach because Emmett insisted we spend less on plane tickets so we could spend more on alcohol and some fancy ass hotel he insisted we stay in.

Luckily our seats weren't the worst and after Demetri flirted a little with the stewardess she produced a bottle of whiskey from first class for us to drink for the next few hours.

Score.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I'll keep it short and sweet =) Hope you are all enjoying the ride so far, this little story is heating up with the two groups paths crossing very soon. I promise!**

**Also Taking Chances is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine alone.**

**As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

Once we were seated and provided with our complimentary glasses of champagne, Alice began to bounce in her seat chattering on and on to an equally excited Angela who was knocking back her drinks like a champion.

"I've never been to Las Vegas" she confessed.

"_What! Never?"_ shrieked Alice.

Ange shook her head sadly, "Have all of you?"

Rose, Alice and I nodded in unison, "Remember when we all turned twenty one we went for _that_ weekend?"

"_That_ was a fucking awesome weekend" Rose smiled sipping her drink.

It was, from what I could remember. Which wasn't a lot, the memories are a hazy alcohol soaked blur.

Between the three of us we had managed to messily piece together most of what had possibly occurred that weekend. Most of our memories were conflicting; which more than likely meant we were so blind drunk our minds had over embellished events that were nowhere near as outrageous as we remembered.

Given the excitement between the five of us I think would be safe to say this trip would eclipse the last, by a long shot. Especially if Rose and Alice had anything to do with it.

"Well since we have some Vegas virgins we'll have to make sure that this trip is even better than the last" Rose blue eyes glinted with excitement.

Murmuring our agreement Alice waved the stewardess over requesting more champagne for our almost empty glasses.

"I would like to propose a toast" Alice announced her glass held aloft, "To the best break up celebration ever!"

"And" Rose interrupted, "To Bella for finally kicking Jacob to the curb!"

"To Bella!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: First of two updates today…**

**As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

Thankfully the journey was short and relatively pain free thanks to the top shelf whiskey we had consumed over the past couple of hours.

Feeling pleasantly buzzed we disembarked and made our way out of the terminal to hail a cab to deliver us to our hotel.

Demetri made quick work of finding us a ride and before long we were checking in and making our way up to our five bedroomed suite.

"This is _awesome!_" Jasper strolled straight over to the floor to ceiling windows giving us an amazing view of the city and Las Vegas Strip.

"Glad you like it bro" Emmett clapped him on the shoulder before strolling over to the bar area to pour himself a drink.

Sighing Jasper pulled out his phone to no doubt call Maria for the checking in call he'd promised.

"Hi M…. Yeah just checked in… Plans for tonight, uh dinner and a quiet night I think" he was placating her, obviously.

Emmett was not pleased. "Quiet night" he snorted, "Like hell."

Once again she began screeching at him down the phone, an indication she'd heard Emmett's comment.

Quickly downing the drink Emmett had just handed me I decided to save Jasper from another lecture. I strolled across the room and snatched Jasper's phone out of his hand snapping it shut.

"New rule for the weekend Jasper" I pocketed his phone, "No more calling or answering calls from Maria, you can text her if you have to and I'm confiscating your phone for tonight."

Emmett and the guys whooped loudly, while I poured Jasper a drink.

"Now down this so we can get our shit sorted and we'll head out" I placed a glass of straight whiskey in his hands before heading for the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Second update for today. Leave me some love **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

The suite Alice had booked us in to was nothing short of _amazing. _Five bedrooms, one being a master with an en-suite, which she insisted I take, two full bathrooms plus a living and kitchen area and spectacular views over the city.

It must have cost her a small fortune but I knew better than to argue with her, it just wasn't worth it. While my family were far from poor Alice and Rose came from very wealthy families and both were only too happy to share it generously with the people they loved.

I quickly showered and blow dried my hair, before pulling on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, a dark blue silky top and skyscraper heels. Making quick work of my make-up, dark smoky eyes, a little blush and red lip stain, I joined the girls for a quick drink before we made our way out for the night.

Luckily I had been on par with what they had all chosen to wear for this evening in varying shades of denim jeans and dressy blouses.

I gulped down my vodka cranberry and gathered my purse as we headed downstairs to the waiting limo which Rose had pre-arranged with Alice's seal of approval.

"This is completely un-necessary considering we are only going around the corner but to hell with it" Rose cheered draping her arm around my shoulders, "Alice demanded style so that's exactly what tonight's all about."

Alice cheered whipping out her phone to snap a few pictures that would make it straight on to her Facebook profile knowing her.

After dinner and so many drinks I couldn't even count we headed down the Las Vegas strip to a club Alice swore we had visited the last time we were here.

She was probably right.

The atmosphere was buzzing; music pumping from the speakers, alcohol was flowing freely and lights sparkled and pulsed overhead.

"I've got a really good feeling about tonight" Alice winked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who have added me to author and story alerts or just favourite Taking Chances! **

**It's almost time for a little BxE action people =)**

**As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

"This place is fucking awesome!" Emmett surveyed the scene before us while we waited at the bar for another round of drinks.

I had to agree with him, we couldn't have picked a better place to start off Jasper's bachelor party; the place was pumping.

"Tequila" Garrett announced brandishing the shot glass in front of my face.

I accepted it gratefully, not bothering with the business of salt and let the warm amber liquid slide down my throat. I chased it up with the whiskey that Emmett offered and proceeded to follow Garrett towards an empty table with bar stools he had spotted in the crowd.

"I set up a tab" Emmett announced pulling up a stool and handing us all a little tag. "Just show the waitresses this and they'll bring us the booze. So don't lose it" he warned.

"I think we can handle that" Demetri happily pocketed his tag.

After another two rounds of tequila shots the celebration was in full swing, for all of us at least, except Jasper. Emmett, Demetri and Garrett had hit up the dance floor while I stayed with Jazz trying to coax him out of the depressing mood he was in.

"What the fuck am I doing Eddie?" he slurred staring at the liquid he was swirling around in his glass. "How did I end up here? Dreading getting married, feeling like every day I die a little more inside."

Even in my buzzed state I could process the enormity of what he had just admitted to me. Never once had he mentioned anything like this.

"It's too late though" he continued needing no prompting, "I've made my bed."

"It's not" I assured him, "Until you say I do it's never too late."

Jasper silently studied the wooden grain of the table top while I beckoned the nearest waitress to bring another round of drinks.

I had a feeling we would need them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: As usual please read and review! Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

I swayed my hips from side to side to the beat of the music, letting the warm, happy feeling only alcohol can provide seep through my body.

"I love this song!" Angela screeched grabbing my hand and jumping up and down.

Giggling I let her drag me further into the mass of hot, sweaty bodies all moving to the tempo of the song the DJ was playing. The girls must have followed us, letting our inhibitions go we sang loudly moving seductively to the beat.

"Well fuck me sideways" Rose breathed right in my ear, if she hadn't have been dancing so closely to me I wouldn't have even heard her.

"You know I don't swing that way. Besides would that even be possible for two women anyway….?"

"Yes" Rose kept her eyes squarely on whatever it was that she was staring at.

I shook my head, how she knew that I didn't know. But I was a little curious and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"It's that fuck hot piece of ass from the airport" she finally turned to me with an impossibly huge grin.

I felt my eyes widen, "Ooo where?" I scanned the area where her eyes had been fixated on only moments earlier.

I needn't have asked, there was no missing him. He was huge, massive, completely built not to mention hot.

Totally Rose's type.

"That must mean his friends are here too" Alice squealed eagerly, right in my ear.

Obviously she had figured out exactly what was going on already and she squealed in my ear; it hurt like a bitch.

"I'd say that's a sure thing" Rose eyed him appreciatively.

He turned abruptly catching her ogling him and winked before pushing his way through the crowd towards us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, some of you have pm disabled so I haven't been able to reply to your reviews. But just know all your positive feedback is appreciated =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Forget that tonight's a bachelor party, let's just let loose and have a bit of fun" I clapped my hand onto Jasper's shoulder.

"You're right" Jasper drew his eyes away from the _fascinating_ table top, "I'm not going to let her ruin tonight for me. I'll probably never get to come back here again so I might as well make the most of it."

He snatched a couple of tall glasses from a passing waitress's tray must to her surprise. I smiled at her apologetically cocking my head in Jasper's direction.

"Bachelor party, put it on our tab?" I waved my little tag at her giving her my best panty wetting smile.

She nodded looking a little dazed before winking at me and sashaying back towards the bar. I watched her leave, hmmmm she was pretty cute; blonde, big blue eyes, nice ass. But she didn't truly capture my interest….

I sighed turning back to Jasper, images of a brunette bombshell invading my memory. There was a time, when I would definitely have flirted with the cute bartender.

Hell I'd probably have got her number, hooked up while I was here; had a little fun. That was until I had laid eyes on _her._

I shook my head realising how stupid I was being; it was a chance meeting at a busy airport, technically it wasn't even a meeting, a fleeting glance.

And even though there was a possibility we both lived in the same city it wasn't like I'd ever see her again.

"Drink up" Jasper demanded pulling me from my thoughts.

He slide one of the glasses of stolen liquor across the table, a little of the pink liquid spilling over the rim. At least I hoped it was liquor.

Eyeing it suspiciously I raised the vessel to my lips, "It's really good" Jasper smacked his lips appreciatively.

"It's pink."

"_I know!_"

He seemed thrilled by this so I took a tentative sip. Damn him it was good, really good.

Wanting to save face I ordered another for Jasper and something less girly for myself.

"C'mon Eddie, let's hit the D-floor" Jasper demanded pushing off from his stool.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: And so the real fun begins ;)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Ladies, mind of we join you?" a booming voice greeted us.

"Sure!" Alice chimed as Rose was uncharacteristically lost for words.

"I'm Emmett" he offered Alice his meaty paw of a hand.

"Alice" her tiny hand was completely engulfed by his, "These are my friends, Bella, Angela, Leah and _Rosalie_" she smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie" Emmett took her hand, kissing it lightly.

Normally if any other member of the male population of the continental US had tried to pull this move on Rosalie Hale, they would have been on the receiving end of a sharp kick to the balls.

But she fucking giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

If I didn't know any better I'd say she had finally met her match.

One of Emmett's friends cleared his throat loudly, causing him to reluctantly release Rose's hand.

"Ladies, meet Garrett and Demetri" Emmett pointed at each in turn.

"Want to ditch this sweat pit and grab an alcoholic beverage?" His offer was directed at all of us but he eyed Rosalie hopefully.

"Love to" she beamed letting him lead her from the dance floor, throwing us an exaggerated wink over her should.

"Our Rosie's in luuuuurve" Alice sang, stumbling her way across the dance floor dragging me with her.

I snorted with laughter and in the process tripped over the leg of an empty bar stool.

"The fuck! How'd that get there" I glared at the offending object rubbing the spot on my shin where it had smacked into the metal leg.

"Y'all right?" one of Emmett's friends questioned, what was his name again?…. Grant, Greg?

I nodded and kept my eyes firmly on my feet as we navigated our way through the crowd.

"Edward!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: A big thanks and a shout out to my awesome pre-reader JRDurham, I really appreciate all your input and wonderful ideas =)**

**As usual please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

I heard Emmett before I saw him emerge from the general direction of the dance floor; considering the sheer size of him this was an achievement.

He was beaming proudly his arm slung around a tall blonde's shoulders.

Nodding approvingly at him I gave her a quick once over; she was exactly Emmett's type and I could see why he was so pleased with himself.

She looked oddly familiar.

Holy fuck!

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy it's the airport girls" Jasper yelled drunkenly, swaying on his feet.

Smooth Jasper, real smooth.

"Uh yeah, um this is Rosalie" Emmett chose to ignore Jasper's outburst.

"I'm Alice" piped up the shortest and clearly the most outgoing of the group, she stepped forward dragging one of her friends with her.

"Leah and Angela" she gestured in turn.

I have to admit I had already stopped listening the moment I realised who she had her arm intertwined with. Fuck, she was sexier than I remembered.

"And this is Bella."

Bella smiled, looking up at me from under her long dark lashes.

_Hot damn._

Emmett introduced us quickly before snagging a larger table and pulling up a few extra stools to accommodate the new additions to our party.

"So what brings you all to Vegas?" Alice asked us as a new round of drinks was placed in front of us. She snagged one for herself and slid one to Bella who was perched beside her.

"Well, our Jasper here is gettin' married" Garrett smacked Jazz lightly on the back, "We're celebrating his bachelor party."

Jasper snorted at the word _celebrating._

"We're supposed to be celebrating" Emmett corrected, "more like commiserating."

His comment was met with looks of confusion and realising it wasn't the most appropriate time to air Jasper and Maria's dirty laundry, he quickly changed the subject.

"And you ladies are you celebrating anything? Anyone getting married?" I saw Emmett's gaze immediately flicker to Rosalie.

"We are celebrating, but no one's getting married" Alice assured us. "In fact Bella just got out of a relationship, that's why we came to Vegas."

Bella blushed, her cheeks flushing light pink.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: My pre-reader JRDurham is the best! She really helped me polish thus story up so leave me some love!**

**Read and review**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward was undoubtedly _the _sexiest man I had even laid my eyes on and it was so not the alcohol talking. There was just no denying it; the man was H-O-T.

He looked as though he had come straight off the cover of GQ magazine and it was kind of intimidating.

Tousled brown hair, with a slight bronze tint, that looked as though he had he had just been fucked; _sex _hair. Holy fuck I wanted to run my own hands through it.

If his hair wasn't enough, he had the most intense green eyes; a jaw so chiselled and sculpted it could cut glass and a muscled physique. I could just imagine his rippled six pack and hard chest hidden by the black shirt he was wearing.

I could feel my cheeks heating slightly for the second time in so many minutes and quickly gulped a mouthful of the cocktail sitting in front of me in an attempt to cool myself down.

I really needed to get a grip.

I focused my attention on the conversation that had continued around me while I got lost in my fantasies starring Edward.

"Do chicks celebrate break ups now?" Emmett wondered out loud, cocking his head in confusion, "I thought it was all crying, watching The Notepad and eating Ben and Jerry's."

Alice let out a loud shriek of laughter while I almost choked on my drink, "You mean The Notebook?" Alice gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Pad, book what's the difference" Emmett shrugged as we all struggled to get our giggles under control.

"But do you?" Emmett persisted.

"Only when we break up with a complete asshat" Rose stated bluntly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: A big thanks to my amazing pre-reader JRDurham for polishing up this chapter for me!**

**Enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

I could sense Bella's discomfort immediately as the topic turned to her ex and I couldn't blame her, the last thing I wanted to get into was an ex slinging competition. My last relationship had been anything but successful, Demetri's dating life was a mess and then there was Jasper.

"So a bachelor party huh? Aren't we kinda crashing?" Alice interjected, swiftly changing the subject earning a grateful smile from Bella.

"Mmmm I thought the only females allowed at these things were strippers?" Bella smirked.

Emmett guffawed loudly, "Well I wanted to get one for Jazzy but…"

I cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "It's not really Jasper's scene" I shrugged.

"Is it _your_ scene Edward?" Bella inquired cheekily.

I smirked back at her. She had started to loosen up a little, becoming a little bolder.

I liked it.

Shrugging non-committally I poured myself another shot; it wasn't my thing at all, _anymore_.

"Well I think it's admirable that you chose not to have one" Alice reassured Jasper.

Emmett snorted and Alice shot him a death glare.

"You're not crashing" Japer said quietly staring at her across the table. His eyes were slightly glassy but the way he was gazing at her was full of emotion.

It was the same way he looked at Maria when he met her, like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

Alice smiled at him kindly before averting her eyes while Jasper continued watching her. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable I punched him lightly on the arm.

Jasper turned to me smiling sheepishly.

Turning back to us, flashing a megawatt smile Alice said "Well since we're not invading on male bonding time, another round?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Once again pre-read by the wonderful JRDurham! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

On cue Demetri returned to the table "Let's get this party started" he announced passing around tall glasses full of what smelt like strong vodka and something else unidentifiable.

"Redbull and vodka whoop whoop!" Emmett shouted as he raised his glass aloft.

Oh fuck.

Alice eagerly gulped down the fizzy liquid, "Mmmmmm" she moaned licking her lips.

The guys all stared at her strangely, except for Jasper who was drinking his with the same vigour that Alice had.

"We don't let her near energy drinks too often" Leah cocked her head in Alice's direction.

"Why…..?" Garrett looked puzzled.

"She's hyper enough without it" I explained.

"Ever wondered what a pixie on crack would look like?" Rose asked, "Because you're about to find out."

Emmett guffawed loudly.

"What's his deal?" she gestured at Jasper, "He's practically molesting his glass."

The men all laughed loudly, "Same deal" Edward smirked.

"Things are about to get interesting" Rose mused, "Hey what the fuck Alice?"

While Rose had been talking Alice had swiped her glass downing its contents in record time.

"I wanna dance" Alice announced dragging me from my seat bouncing on the balls of her feet. How she managed to do that in heels I'll never understand.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett boomed following suit.

Somehow the ten of us managed to squeeze into a spot in the middle of the dance floor, pushing our way through the writhing sweating bodies. Rose and Emmett immediately began to 'dance' together in a way that would be better left in the bedroom; she was grinding against him while he returned the favour.

I quickly looked away, not wanting to see my best friend getting humped in public, to see my other best friend clambering up onto the small stage beside us.

"Isabella Swan get your ass up here!" she screamed excitedly.

Under normal circumstances there was no way in hell I'd get up on that platform with her.

But I was drunk, so very drunk.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: So far I haven't had a great response to this story, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to JRDurham for being the bestest pre-reader =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

Nothing, I mean _nothing _could possibly be hotter than watching Bella dirty dance with another chick on a stage.

By another chick I mean Alice, who is really pretty but she doesn't compare to Bella. She is like _pure sex _on legs.

I cannot stop staring while they grind and I am painfully aware of the rock hard boner I am now sporting.

Not wanting to seem like a complete pervert I adjust myself discretely and tear my eyes away, with extreme difficulty.

I look slightly to the left just in time to see Jasper awkwardly clambering up to join them. He struggles for a few seconds before both Bella and Alice reach down to grab his hands and help haul him up.

The live fantasy playing out in front of me is now ruined.

The view now however is undeniably entertaining. Jasper can't dance for shit.

Evidently the redbull has set in as he whoops loudly when that song from LMFAO begins to play. You know the one with the wiggle?

He's uncoordinated as he sways from side to side, waving his arm wildly in the air nearly smacking Alice in the face.

Of course he's singing along loudly and I am a little impressed that he knows all the words; I never would have pegged him for a fan. He's usually into more obscure music, alternative, rock.

I also never knew he could do the _wiggle._

Bella and Alice are in hysterics as Jasper thrusts his crotch back and forwards, shouting out the lyrics. They're laughing so hard they stop dancing and Alice is bent over clutching her stomach.

I nearly piss myself laughing too.

Jazz is blissfully unaware, lost in the music. He looks like he's having the time of his life.

Finally he's letting loose and having some fun, without a care in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Love hearing your feedback on this story.**

**A big thank you to the wonderful JRDurham for tidying this up for me**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

I sensed Edward's stare while I dirty danced with Alice, I liked it, a lot. It spurred me on to let loose a little more as we grinded against each other.

And then Jasper joined the party.

I don't think I've ever laughed so hard.

I dodged his failing arms as he stopped thrusting and began jumping around to a new song the DJ switched to. Finally I turned to Edward, winking, letting him know I'd sensed him watching and began dancing again as Leah and Angela joined us.

Alice whipped out her phone snapping a few candid shots of us all before gracefully leaping off the stage announcing she needed to piss and get another drink in her.

I clumsily attempted to follow suit, but didn't really know how to pull it off without breaking both of my ankles.

Edward noticed my dilemma and promptly reached up gripping my arms gently and lifted me off the stage.

"Thanks" I beamed at him.

"Anytime" he smirked back, "Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure" I nodded.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the crowd. I relished in the feeling of him touching me. His hands were warm, strong, I wondered what they would feel like on other parts of my body…..

"What would you like?" he grinned pulling me closer to I could see over the bar.

I shrugged, a small smile playing on my lips, "Whatever you think is good."

Edward raised his eyebrow suggestively and turned to the waiting bar tender.

In no time at all a tall glass filled with pink liquid was placed in front of me. I quirked my eyebrow at him silently asking what it was.

"Pink mojito" he explained, guiding me to an available table.

"It's really good" I moaned.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Keep the reviews comin'! More reviews equal more frequent updates..**

**Thanks to JRDurham for pre-reading and polishing up this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

Her soft, red lips pursed around the straw and she fucking_ moaned_ telling me how good it tasted.

I bet she tasted so much better.

She grinned slyly knowing exactly what she was doing to me

"I know it's none of my business and you don't have to tell me anything, but Jasper doesn't seem too thrilled about getting married" Bella commented pushing her glass slightly to the side, staring at me from across the table.

"I'll tell you if I get to ask you a few nosy questions too" I bartered.

"Deal" she nodded.

"I'm gonna be really blunt here and I hope you don't think I'm an asshole for saying this but the truth is his fiancée is a fucking bitch."

Bella bit her lip nodding at me to continue.

"She makes his life a living hell, Maria is controlling, manipulative and calculating. She wasn't going to let him come here or even have a bachelor party."

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Maria hates us, particularly Emmett and Demetri. We encourage him to be himself, to stand up to her when she's being unreasonable."

I began to laugh as I remembered the days leading up to our trip, Bella looked at me oddly so I filled her in ending with hanging up on Maria back at our hotel.

"She sounds evil and Jasper seems so nice, why does he stay with her?" Bella shook her head sadly.

"I wish I knew" I told her honestly, "We keep hoping that this trip will be an eye opener for him. That he'll realise how much she brings him down and break it off with her."

"We'd better much sure he has a night he'll _never _forget then" she winked.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: Thanks to JRDurham for pre reading. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward smirked returning my wink, "Since you're celebrating too we'd better make this a night you _never_ forget either."

"Hear hear" I cheered raising my glass.

Gently he touched his glass to mine before taking a sip. "I do believe it's time for you to answer a few of my questions." His tone was seductive, suggestive. I gulped as he leaned on the table closing the distance between us.

He smirked obviously aware of his effect on me. "Fire away" I told him downing the rest of my drink in one gulp. Edward continued to eye me from across the table, taking his time as thought he was choosing his words carefully.

"So you came to Vegas to celebrate a break up?" he questioned, "And your ex is a complete asshat" he added with a smirk, quoting Rosalie.

I laughed, the insult asshat never failed to amuse me especially in reference to Jacob and after a few drinks it sounded even funnier.

"Yes and yes" I told him.

"Your friends don't think to highly of him." It was a statement not a question.

"They don't, never did I 'spose" I slurred slightly. Suddenly I felt really _really _drunk, what the fuck had they put in that last drink I just downed like water. "He's a dick" I blurted out.

Edward laughed asking me another question.

I stared at him blankly not understanding a word he had said, the alcohol appeared to now be affecting not only my speech but my hearing too. Despite this I felt _fantastic._

"Are you okay?" he asked his head cocked to the side as he watched me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: It's been ages I know, I'm seriously wondering whether or not to continue this story as while the reviews I have had have been wonderful, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review, the lack of them is a little disappointing.**

**Thanks to JRDurham for her input and support =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edwards's Point of View**

"There you are!"

I looked up to see Rosalie approaching our table followed by the rest of our friends, who were pushing their way through the crowd of people by the bar.

"Fucking finally" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sorry, we just got to talking and…"

"We didn't mean to worry you" Bella interjected seeing the look on Rosalie's face.

Rosalie waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine Bells, but uh….. We've got a bit of a problem."

"What happened?" we asked in unison, glancing at each other and cracking a smile.

"We kind of lost Alice and Jasper" Emmett frowned scratching his jaw.

"And they may have drunk a shit load more vodka and redbull just beforehand" Leah added.

"Have you thought of oh I don't know, calling them?"

Rosalie glared at me, "Of _course_ we have, Alice left her phone behind and Jasper's goes straight to voicemail."

Bella groaned, "Oh fuck."

I ran my hand roughly through my hair. "When did you last see them?"

"About an hour ago, we've searched the whole club including the toilets. You know in case they passed out in there" Emmett chuckled.

"Maybe we should go ask the security on the door and see if he saw them leave?" Bella suggested sliding off her stool. She seemed to have sobered up pretty quickly.

"Good idea" Garrett praised.

We quickly made our way to the entrance of the club keeping an eye out for our missing friends on the way.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie tapped the burly doorman on the shoulder.

He turned immediately at the sound of her voice, eyeing her appreciatively.

"I was wondering if you could help us. We're looking for our friends."

"I get a lot of people comin' and goin' sweets" he told her as he scratched his head. "Hard to remember faces, but I'll give it a go."

Rosalie beamed at him as she gave him a quick description of Alice and Jasper.

"Oh I remember them, fucking high as fucking kites, came running outta here laughin' and falling all over the place. The shortie was talkin' a mile a minute, couldn' understand a word she said. Whatever drugs they'd got their hands on, well I want me some of that."

"That's definitely them" Emmett nudged me as I nodded my agreement.

"Thank you so much!" Rosalie enthused giving him a quick squeeze before ushering us out the door and onto the Vegas strip.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: How gorgeous does Kristin look in her SWATH premiere dress?**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Where they fuck are they?" Edward groaned running his hands through his hair, tugging the ends roughly.

There hours ago we split into two groups and began out search for Alice and Jasper, full of hope that it would be _easy _to find them. Alice was a creature of habit, meaning it was likely that she would have gone to places we had visited on our first visit to Las Vegas.

As for Jasper, well according to Emmett he wasn't exactly adventurous so he'd have just gone along with whatever Alice wanted.

"I've got no idea man" Garrett sighed, "This place is fucking huge, they could be…."

My cell phone began ringing obnoxiously loud, cutting Garrett off. I hastily rummaged in my purse to locate it, while Edward, Garrett and Leah watched anxiously.

I frowned as the words _unknown number _flashed across the screen.

"Who is it?" Edward urged.

I shrugged, quickly accepting the call, "Hello?"

"Bella!" the caller screeched.

It took a moment for me to recognise her voice, "Alice? Where the fuck have you..."

"Bella I promise I'll answer all your questions later, but I've only got a minute left to talk."

"Why? " I questioned completely ignoring her plea for me to shut up and listen, "Are you calling me from a payphone or something? Where are you?"

"Uh… _not exactly_" Alice laughed awkwardly.

"Wh…"

"Thirty seconds" I heard a stern voice shout.

"Where are…."

"I'm in jail, Jasper and I got arrested."

I froze, suddenly speechless. I was vaguely aware Alice was still talking but I was so shocked at what she had just told me that I couldn't focus on what she was saying.

"Time's up missy" the voice ordered.

"Bella I've got to go, please co…"

The line beeped before going dead.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Third consecutive day of updating, go me! **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

"You found Alice and Jasper?" Leah asked eagerly.

I eyed Bella; she was standing staring at her cell, a shocked expression on her face.

"Uh yeah" she laughed nervously.

"It's not good news is it?" I questioned, watching her expression carefully.

"That depends, would you call being thrown in the Las Vegas city jail good news?"

A collective gasp sounded through the group followed by silence so deafening if it were a movie you'd hear crickets chirping.

"What the hell did they do?"

Out of everyone in our group Jasper was the least likely to end up in jail.Emmett was going to be so damn proud.

"I don't know, Alice got cut off by the guard before she could explain."

A million scenarios were rushing through my head, each more crazy than the last.

"It's probably just a huge misunderstanding" Bella interrupted my thoughts; "I mean really _Alice Brandon in jail_" she squeaked.

I nodded, "Yeah a misunderstanding. We'll call the others then head down and sort it out."

Bella quickly dialled Rosalie, telling her where we were and to come and meet us urgently. Not five minutes later we head Emmett's loud voice calling from down the street.

"Yo you find them or what?"

"We know _where_ they are" I offered.

Emmett raised one eyebrow waiting for an explanation as did Rosalie who was mirroring his expression.

"What's going on?' she asked, looking between us searching for an answer.

"Alice called, she uh they" Bella corrected herself, "They're in jail" she told them biting her lip.

"_They got themselves arrested?" _Rosalie screeched.

Emmett began to cackle with laughter, clutching at his side, "Ho ly sh it" he gasped, "That's fucking gold!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, your kind words made my day =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. **

**Bella's Point of View**

Emmett continued to snigger as we made our way to the police station to bail out the jailbirds and I had to admit, when the shock finally wore off, I'd probably find it pretty damn funny too. But I guess that depended on what kind of trouble they were in, I mean they don't just throw people into a holding cell for _nothing._

"Five bucks says someone's tried to make Jasper their bitch already" Emmett elbowed Demetri who snorted with laughter.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Emmett it's a holding cell at the local police station not America's Hardest Prisons."

"Pft" Emmett waved his hand dismissively.

"You're on" Demetri shook on it as we finally reached the steps of the station.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully, Emmett tilted his head to the side peering in through the glass door. "This is gonna be fucking hilarious, do ya think they'll let me take pictures?"

"I doubt that" Edward replied flatly.

"Damn, can you imagine if I sent Maria a picture of Jasper sittin' behind bars? HA!"

"Do it man" Demetri encouraged him.

"No cameras" Edward warned opening the door and ushering us in.

"Alright man, keep ya panties on" Emmett teased lumbering through the door.

I headed straight over to the counter where an officer was sitting behind a perspex window, Edward following me closely.

"We're here to post bail for Alice Brandon and Jasper…."

"Whitlock" Edward stated, finishing my sentence.

"Ah yes" he chuckled shuffling some papers in front of him, "Can I have your names please?"

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen" I told him.

He motioned for us all to take a seat while we waited for the arresting officer to see us, so we could discuss posting their bail.

I stood when I saw an officer walking towards us; he was young, maybe around the same age as me, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Officer Riley Biers" he introduced himself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: Since I was a fail on updating last night I thought I'd make it up to you all with a double tonight =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story line here however is mine =)**

**Edward's Point of View**

I introduced Bella and myself as the others hovered in the background, eavesdropping.

"Well the good news is that neither of them have any kind of criminal record, except for a few speeding fines for Ms Brandon."

Bella coughed lightly to my left disguising a giggle. Obviously Alice was a bit of a speed demon.

"So that means that once you've posted bail they'll be free to leave."

"Just like that?" Bella asked in disbelief.

Officer Biers nodded, "They consented to a drug test as I suspected they were under the influence of illicit and illegal substances but they were negative."

I fought back a laugh.

"But they were very intoxicated."

I nodded again wondering what the fuck they had done to get them locked up. It can't have been that bad if he was just letting them go.

"If you'd both just fill out some paperwork for me I can get it processed and release your friends."

We both followed him to a desk and he handed us each a form to complete, quickly I scribbled down my details and arranged to pay their fine.

"Edward" Bella whispered a trace of anger lacing her tone, "I can't let you pay for Alice too, you just met us…"

"Bella its fine" I whispered, "Let me do this for you, for Alice." I stared into her eyes, willing her to agree.

Sighing she nodded once, "Okay, but it doesn't mean I like it. Or that I don't feel bad about letting you do this."

"Would it make you feel better if I said you owe me?" I teased playfully.

"Yes" she smiled.

"Okay" I winked, "You _owe _me, big time."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Read and review =)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not and will never own Twilight. **

**Bella's Point of View**

We joined the group in the small waiting area while Officer Biers disappeared to release Alice and Jasper from their cell.

"Weeelll?" Emmett sang bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"He didn't divulge anything, just that they were arrested for public intoxication" Edward told him.

Emmett was clearly disappointed by this news, it was written all over his face.

A few minutes later his disappointment was replaced with glee as his booming laugh filled the room when the jail birds appeared. I thanked Officer Biers as we made a hasty exit before Emmett got cuffed for being a public nuisance. The second we stepped onto the pavement and out of earshot the interrogation began.

"So little Alice Brandon got herself arrested?" Rose's lips were curled into a smirk, hands on her hips.

"And Jasper 'I've never broken the law' Whitlock…" Emmett shoulder bumped him.

"It was kinda all my fault…" Alice began, "I'm really sorry Jasper." She turned to him, biting her lower lip, her forehead creased with worry.

Although I'd known Jasper only a few short hours, his response still surprised me. "Don't be, I'm not."

Edward stared at him incredulously, Emmett's mouth was hanging open and the other two looked just as shocked; Jasper's reaction was evidently nothing short of unexpected.

"I've never felt so _alive_" he marvelled, "I never imagined it would be such a rush."

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done with Jasper?" Emmett's wide eyed expression was hilarious.

"I know, right!" Alice nodded at Jasper, "I feel so _bad-ass_." The pair of them began to giggle uncontrollably…

"…the look on their faces when you climbed up on stage…"

"…..the look on _your_ face when you realised those diamantes were stuck right on her_…."_

"….when you told her to watch and learn how to really work a pole…"

"…..when you asked her if they were real and she said 'squeeze them and find out'…"

"Whoa, whoa hold up" Rose put her hands up in front of her as though she was stopping traffic. "Stages? Poles? _Squeezing_?"


End file.
